disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hundred Acre Wood
|films = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Tigger Movie Piglet's Big Movie Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Pooh's Heffalump Movie Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Winnie The Pooh |shows = Welcome to Pooh Corner The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Book of Pooh My Friends Tigger & Pooh |games = Tigger's Honey Hunt ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Piglet's Big Game |alias=100 Acre Wood |ruler = |inhabitants = Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin (sometimes), Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Kessie, Lumpy, Lumpy's mother, The Backson |visitors = Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, Sora, Terra, Aqua, Ventus||rides = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh |designer = A.A. Milne |inspiration = A.A. Milne's Stories |location = The Book itself,in Christopher Robin's room on his family's summer home in Sussex,England }} The Hundred Acre Wood is the main location from the Disney Winnie the Pooh series.It is home to Winnie the Pooh , Eeyore Media:Example.ogg]]]],Rabbit,Kessie,Kanga,Roo,Owl,Piglet,Lumpy,his mother,and Gopher. Appearance The Hundred Acre wood appears as a lush forest with many tall trees. In The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh and Winnie The Pooh(film) it seems to have a trail. Locations There are about eight houses in the Hundred Acre Wood.Tigger originally lived with Kanga and Roo,but was sometime given his own in the Tigger Movie. *Poohstick Bridge. A wooden or cobblestone bridge above the river where everyone engages in the game poohsticks *The Enchanted Place. Is a very special almost sacred place where Pooh and Christopher Robin go to say goodbye as Christopher Robin must attend school at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh.In Pooh's Grand Adventure the search for Christopher Robin it is replaced with a tree on a curved hilltop.It appears less special as other characters treat it like a normal tree. *Eeyore's Gloomy Place. Is where Eeyore's stick house is.Most characters are seen hurrying past it and knocking it over (even Christopher Robin)it isn't shown explicity until Winnie the Pooh (2011 film)where it is the place Pooh discovers Eeyore's tail is missing.It appears dark with many overgrown plants and trees blocking sunlight. *Sandy Pit. Is where Roo plays. It is shown only in the theme song "Winnie the Pooh" in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Christopher Robin's house is a "Green Door in a tree" in most media it appears in the hundred acre wood.Many think it is the portal to the Hundred Acre Wood.In the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh his house is on a street in America (Judging by his mailbox which has USPS on it) named Hundred acre road. In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) his yard is full of toys. *Christopher Robin's room. Is his bedroom where his toys,games,big boots,clothes,and stuffed animals are kept. It appears as the opening scene in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh,Springtime with Roo,and Winnie the Pooh(2011 film).The narrator says "This could be the room of any small boy,but it just happens to be the room of Christopher Robin." In Springtime with Roo before the narrator anounces anything Roo jumps out of the book and asks who the story will be about.The narrator answers Roo.In Winnie the Pooh(2011 film)the narrator adds "but it's not" after "This could be the room of any small boy". It is where the book is opened and closed. *Gophers tunnels are a series of tunnels beneath the Hundred Acre Wood.In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh it is shown he is prone to falling into them.In the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh where they are prominently shown they are simple mining tunnels supported by wooden beams. Trivia *The Hundred Acre Wood was inspired by Ashdown Forest. *In most Kingdom Hearts games (with the exception of Coded and 358/2 Days), visiting The Hundred Acre Wood is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. *In Kingdon Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra, Ven and Aqua don't visit The Hundred Acre Wood but if they choose to look at the book, an extra board for the Command Board game is avaliable but again is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. Pooh and Tigger are the opponents should you choose to play. <\gallery>((gall Category:Locations Category:forests Category:Winnie the Pooh locations Category:Winnie the Pooh